


Les doigts de la main

by malurette



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Sisters, respect
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Amaya et quatre autres femmes de poigne qui ont croisé sa route.
Kudos: 1





	Les doigts de la main

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les doigts de la main  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Dragon Prince  
>  **Personnages :** Amaya, Sarai, Opeli, Rayla, Janai  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Esahz et Wonerstorm ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "five things" pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

(Sarai, mention de Harrow et du père de Callum)

La première personne d’importance dans la vie d’Amaya était Sarai bien sûr, sa grande sœur, son idole depuis leur enfance, son modèle, la plus droite et la plus forte de toutes. Avant même de rencontrer Harrow, Sarai avait quelque chose de royal. Amaya en veut toujours un peu à son premier compagnon ; à l’époque elle trouvait qu’il ne la méritait pas. Et puis…   
Les choses ont bien changé. Elle s’en veut à elle-même désormais, elle se sentira toujours coupable à la fois d’avoir été blessée et avoir survécu à la mission qui lui coûta la vie. Ç’aurait dû être elle…

*

(Rayla)

Cette elfe devant elle est petite, gracile, une juvénile qui se bat bien ; sont-ils tombés si bas qu’ils envoient des enfants sur le champ de bataille ? Mais elle menace ses neveux, et plus que ça, elle semble avoir pris possession de leurs esprits. Amaya n’aime pas l’idée de voir des enfants mourir, ni les siens ni les autres ni même ses adversaires… mais les siens passent avant tout. Elle est convaincue que cette histoire de boire du sang n’est qu’un mensonge, qui cache autre chose, et elle n’hésitera pas à faire couler le sien si elle les met en danger.

*

(Opeli)

Opeli est l’un des membres les plus appréciés du Haut Conseil de Katolis. Gardienne des traditions, comme Amaya est la gardienne des frontières : elles assurent chacune un type de sécurité différent pour le royaume, mais tout aussi important. Leur respect est mutuel.   
Si Amaya avait accepté d’assurer la régence, Opeli l’aurait soutenue. Elle n’était pas de la lignée royale, mais avait la force et la noblesse d’âme nécessaires, et il y avait des précédents. Connaître et surtout comprendre la tradition permet également de trouver les justifications pour la contourner. Mais Amaya ne voulait pas, Opeli comprend pourquoi, et accepte.

*

(Janai)

Depuis qu’Amaya combat les elfes, elle a développé une sorte de respect pour leurs vis-à-vis : eux aussi font de leur mieux pour tenir leurs positions. Son adversaire du jour est exceptionnelle. Forte, téméraire, tacticienne, avec la beauté qui naît de la puissance.   
Évidemment, sur la Brèche, au-dessus de la lave, une Elfe du Soleil développe des capacités phénoménales. Mais même sans cela elle est valeureuse et impressionnante.   
Et Amaya tire sa propre force de son pays, ses habitants, son désir de les protéger envers et contre tout. Elle reconnaît sa force; ça sera serré, mais elle ne perdra pas.

*

(Elle-même ; mention de Gren)

Et puis. Il y a elle-même. Amaya est consciente de ses propres capacités. Ça n’est pas de l’arrogance mais de la lucidité et c’est quelque chose dont elle a justement besoin. Elle est un excellent soldat et un excellent commandant. Elle se bat elle-même et elle dirige ses troupes efficacement. Elle est forte physiquement, mentalement et moralement.   
Et quoi si elle n’entend pas ? Elle lit les lèvres, les visages, les corps. Elle sent trembler le sol et passer le vent, la chaleur d’un corps proche et le froid d’un courant d’air. Personne ne la surprend.   
(Et sa « voix » est adorable.)


End file.
